


A Doggo is a Shiro's Best Friend

by Saasan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, NSFW Art, Smut, Soulmates, Werewolves, that's it that's the fic, very realistic science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: Shiro stared at the soft, black fur and the bright red collar and asked himself the age old question: if a dog is man’s best friend, then who the hell was his soulmate?





	A Doggo is a Shiro's Best Friend

**Day 1**

There are a hundred different romantic cliches you allegedly experience upon meeting your soulmate, and Shiro believed in every last one of them.  Now, he wasn't dumb--he knew at least half of these were perpetuated by movies and greeting card companies and were part of a Capitalistic system bent on selling products under the guise of “love” and “fate”.  Still! The moment you meet your soulmate, you begin to see the world in color. It was exactly like a cheesy metaphor and Shiro _loved_ it.  The man was a hopeless romantic.  Today, however, Shiro appeared to have skipped the "romantic" part and stuck with just “hopeless” because right now, in broad daylight, he was staring at a dog wearing a collar that he could, for the first time in his life, identify as “red”.  

 

A dog.  

 

With a red collar.

 

_Shiro’s soulmate was a dog with a red collar._

 

The dog in question glanced in Shiro’s direction and gave a half-thump with his tail.  

 

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” a proud and friendly voice said.  “His name is Kosmo. You can pet him if you like. He might not look friendly, but trust me: he loooves strangers.”

 

The dog’s ears went back.

 

“Oh?” Shiro said faintly.  He continued to stare at the dog and the vet technician had to ask for “Rover and Takashi” three times before his head snapped up.  “Yeah that’s me,” he said in a daze, hauling a cat carrier with him as he was ushered out of the lobby into a patient room.

 

Luckily, Rover was only there to have a few stitches removed because Shiro heard exactly 0% of what the veterinarian said to him.

 

A dog.

 

Shiro’s soulmate was a dog with a red collar.

 

 

 

 

~*~*~

 

Dogs can’t see color.  

 

Not an important bit of trivia for most people, but it rammed through Keith’s brain with painful ferocity the instant he got home that afternoon and could finally change forms again because, what the hell, his bedspread was purple.  This was actually his second thought after transforming, the first having been a series of Oh-shit-oh-shit-oh-shit-oh- which was not particularly coherent, but then again he had just discovered that sometime during the past few hours he had met his soulmate and _hadn’t fucking noticed it_.  

 

How many people had he seen today?!  Probably hundreds. Lance’s car was in the shop, so they’d taken the bus, cut through the park, gone to the vet, went back through the park, stopped at a store (where Keith had suffered the humiliation of being tied outside to a lamppost while Lance got whatever it was he needed), and rode the bus home.  Forget hundreds--there had to have been thousands of people. Goddamn thousands of people, anyone of whom could be his soulmate.

 

Shit.

 

And, double shit, he hadn’t seen a single werewolf all day (not counting Lance and Hunk of course), so that meant his soulmate was _human_.  Keith was awkward around people under the best of circumstances, and adding in the culture shock of him being a mythical creature?  Yikes.

 

“This isn’t fair!” Keith cried, waving his hands at Lance, who was innocent but also conveniently present.  “Werewolves aren’t supposed to have human soulmates! This _never_ happens!”

 

“Technically not ‘never’ since one of my great-aunts had a human mate, but I see your point.  So, whatcha gonna do?” Lance asked.

 

“Die in about a week?” Keith offered hopelessly.  

 

It was partially romance-novel-nonsense--the idea that you had to spend time with your soulmate _immediately_ \--but there was scientific backing to Keith’s worry.  The sudden ability to see in color put tremendous strain on the body as a whole and being near your soulmate was the best treatment.  

 

“Hey now, don’t be dramatic--that’s my shtick,” Lance insisted.  “You’ll get sick and be miserable and hate your life, but you’re not gonna _die_.”

 

Keith glared at him.  It was true that there were only a handful of documented cases of death occurring as a result of initial soulmate separation--but that was also because in most cases the ultimate cause of death was a secondary infection due to a weakened immune system.  Still, Lance did have a point: death was a possible outcome, not a guarantee.

 

“Plus, modern medicine is amazing,” Lance said, attempting to sound encouraging.  “I mean, not that anyone would know how to treat werewolves, but uh, yeah. You’re not gonna die.  Probably.”

 

Suddenly too exhausted to argue, Keith slumped onto their couch with a sigh.  “What should I do?” he said wearily. “If I tell my mom, she’s gonna freak out and bring the whole pack.”

 

“Well, she can’t bring the _whole_ pack--our apartment is way too small,” Lance pointed out.  “I say we wait until Hunk gets back. He’s a vet student, so maybe he has some werewolf-specific ideas?”

 

“Lance, I really don’t think they teach this kind of thing in vet school, especially since they don’t teach anything about werewolves in the first place,” Keith said, rolling his eyes.  Waiting for Hunk wasn't a terrible idea, though. He was the most level-headed of the three of them.

 

Hunk was their fellow wolf and roommate and it was him Keith had gone to see that morning.  It was blessedly convenient to have a veterinarian--or in this case, veterinarian’s student assistant--who both knew Keith was a werewolf and could cover all the vaccinations dogs were required to have. Being in the city for the next several years while he went to college meant he needed updated records for his wolf side (since there was no way in hell he was going to go months at time without turning), so off to the vet he’d gone.  What a mess.

 

“Just think, if Hunk hadn’t insisted you needed to come in because he wasn't bringing the needles home, you could have avoided all of this,” Lance said, mirroring Keith’s own thoughts.  “Not his fault, I guess, but you can still totally blame him if you want.”

 

Keith just groaned and buried his face in a pillow.  Lance hopped onto the couch beside him and patted his back.

 

“Cheer up, buddy.  You’ve got me and Hunk on your side and we’ll do whatever it takes to find your soulmate, okay?  And anyway, that person has it way worse than you,” Lance said.

 

“Oh yeah?” Keith said, lifting his head off the pillow.  “How do you figure?” Shouldn’t their situation be _exactly_ as bad as Keith’s?

 

“They met you today, didn’t they?” Lance said, shaking his head in sympathy.  “That poor bastard thinks they’re supposed to fall in love with a dog.”

 

~*~*~

 

Rover was a good cat--a very good cat, even.  She was calm and quiet in her carrier, waiting for her temporary owner to get his shit together and stop staring at each and every goddamn plant in the vicinity.  Shiro couldn’t help himself. There was so much color. He’d heard that flowers were bright and varied and beautiful but this was beyond anything he had imagined. There had to be ten different shades of reds (soft reds? Almost reds?) on this petal alone and he had no idea what the other colors were.  Instinctual colors were limited to the basics of red, blue, yellow, purple, green, and orange. Who knew there were more than six!

 

He thumbed through the settings on his phone and selected “color mode” which resulted in an explosion of virtual confetti and a _Congratulations on Meeting Your Soulmate!_ message.  He grimaced.  He was buzzing with nervous, excited energy about the idea of seeing in color, sure--but he wasn't sure he had actually met his soulmate to begin with.  

 

Setting aside that crisis for the time being, Shiro quickly found a color reference guide and identified several pinks plus magenta, maroon, and coral.  Amazing. Breathtaking.

 

Horrifying.

 

There was no denying he was seeing color.  A _lot_ of color.  The sky was blue and the grass was green, just like everyone had said.  Buildings and streets were still greys, and sadly his prosthetic arm was only silver and not something more flashy, but damn if billboards weren’t painfully bright with reds and yellows and This Cannot Be Happening.  There was no way his soulmate was a dog. Just. No.

 

(No.)

 

Shiro closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples, trying to ease the pain building in his skull.  He was definitely developing a color-induced migraine. The layman’s term for the condition was “color fatigue”.  It was an intense drop in energy accompanied by a sharp headache and was brought on by the increased demand on the brain once someone started seeing colors.  It was not a serious illness (providing your soulmate was nearby to help you) and the recommendation was to avoid driving for a few days, take frequent naps, and--of course--spend time talking to and cuddling with your soulmate.  

 

Which was _not_ going to be an option.

 

Rover mewed politely, no doubt growing bored with sitting in his carrier, and pulled Shiro back to the present.  Right. Time to call his doctor, and maybe a psychiatrist.

 

~*~*~

 

There were perks to having visited the same physician for years, and even if Shiro hadn’t been having a true medical emergency, he probably would have been fit in immediately anyway.  It was a power he tried not to abuse, but once Dr. Coran saw him on the schedule, Shiro inevitably found himself being made a priority. Today was no exception.

 

The doctor was joined by his niece, Dr. Allura, who had recently joined the practice.  She was a very gifted young woman and Shiro was grateful to have all the help he could get.

 

“Congratulations, you are definitely seeing color,” Dr. Coran told him with a hearty pat on the back, smile wide.  He had just run Shiro through a series of vision tests where he named colors and correctly stated the words and numbers hidden in various pictures. Shiro failed to find the doctor’s conclusion to be a cause for celebration.

 

“But, like I said, I didn’t meet my soulmate,” he protested.  “I was looking at a _dog_.”  He mentally crossed his fingers that the doctor wasn't going to suggest he track down the animal.

 

“Yes,” Dr. Allura said, “but did you see anyone you didn’t know prior to that, either earlier this morning or yesterday?”

 

Shiro frowned.  “Well, yes, but I didn’t start seeing color until I was at the veterinarian's office.”

 

“What my colleague is hinting at is a condition commonly called Color Delay Syndrome, or CDS,” Dr. Coran explained.  “In rare cases, people meet their soulmate but the brain does not instantly register the connection. It can take up to 24 hours for the visual symptoms to manifest, meaning colors are, well, _delayed_.”

 

“Oh thank god,” Shiro gasped, slumping in his chair.  

 

“You were worried about the dog?” Dr. Allura asked kindly.  

 

Shiro nodded, almost overwhelmed with relief, as the emotional whiplash spun his thoughts out of control.  He wasn't crazy and he wasn't fated to fall in love with a dog. He had a soulmate! A real, honest-to-god, human soulmate who was probably out there looking for him right now.  Shiro couldn’t wait to meet them.

 

“Your reaction is perfectly understandable, my boy,” Dr. Coran said.  “CDS is very rare. I’m not surprised you hadn’t heard of it. Now,” he said rubbing his hands together, “it’s a matter of retracing your steps and looking for your fated love!  I recommend not delaying your search. Since you aren’t experiencing nausea or fatigue yet, I’d say you probably met them this morning, but of course it’s possible that it’s been over 24 hours at this point.”  

 

“Wow,” Shiro said, shaking slightly as he stood up.  “Wow,” he repeated with a breathless laugh, “I guess I should start looking.  Thank you so much--both of you--for fitting me in right away.”

 

“Of course,” Dr. Allura said, escorting him to the door.  “Do let us know your progress.”

 

“And congratulations again!” Dr. Coran cried.  

 

And with that, Shiro left the office in a happy daze, delighted and determined to retrace his steps all the way to--but not including--the veterinarian’s office.  

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro’s search was not fruitful, but he was still too buoyed up by the knowledge that he had a soulmate (and that _they weren’t a dog_ ) to be discouraged, though--not yet anyway.  He was grinning when he told his best friend, Matt Holt, the news that evening.

 

“Maybe your soulmate has a routine?” Matt suggested.  “You could try again in the morning, repeat all your steps from this from today.”

 

“That’s my plan,” Shiro said.  He himself was person of habit, sticking to his daily routine with little to no variance.  Who knows how long he would have gone without meeting his soulmate if he hadn’t agreed to pet-sit Rover and Beezer for Matt and his little sister, Pidge!  

 

“That’s crazy about color delay,” Pidge said as she examined Rover’s paw.  Shiro would forever be grateful Rover had been injured _prior_ to his stint as pet-sitter.  The wrath of the Holts was terrifying to behold.  “I’ll ask my professors tomorrow if they know anything about it.”

 

“Thanks, Pidge.  I appreciate it. Don’t worry about it too much, though.  My doctors are on top of it,” Shiro assured her.

 

“Pfft.  Doctors, schmoctors.  I wanna know more about it for _me_ ,” Pidge said, sticking out her tongue.  

 

Shiro laughed.  He adored his nerdy friends.  “That’s fine, just don’t turn me into a science project.”

 

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: please donate your body to science,” Matt said earnestly.

 

“Sorry, I’m already an organ donor,” Shiro smiled.  “You can have whatever’s left, but I should warn you: I am definitely going to outlive you.”

 

“He’s right, Matt.  People need more than Cheetos and caffeine to survive.  That’s what my research tells me,” Pidge said solemnly.

 

“My research tells me otherwise,” Matt said, equally solemn.  “Exhibit A: I am not dead yet.”

 

Shiro laughed again.  “Well, I’m glad you two are back and I’m glad your trip went well.  I’m going to head out. I want to get an early start tomorrow.”

 

“The man wants to start early, he says.  The man who wakes up at 5:00 AM wants to start early,” Matt said, shaking his head.  “I pity your soulmate.”

 

“And we both pity _yours_ ,” Pidge retorted, earning herself a high five from Shiro.  “Keep us updated! Have good night, and congratulations!”

 

Shiro left and shivered with suppressed excitement as he walked to the bus stop  This time tomorrow, he might well be making plans with his _soulmate_.  He’d always wanted a soulmate.   Yeah, he was a romantic and he was old fashioned and he was cheesy, but it was more than that to him.  Ever since he’d lost his parents in a car accident when he was 15, the idea of a soulmate started to change shape: a soulmate meant family.  

 

Shiro hadn’t been lonely since his parents died, or at least not exactly.  The Holts had all but adopted him and been there every step of the way, from physical therapy appointments for his arm, to attending graduations.  It was never quite the same, though. Shiro longed for the completion he knew he would feel with his fated partner. He couldn’t wait to meet them.  Starting his day earlier than usual wouldn’t be a problem--there was no way he was falling asleep tonight.

 

~*~*~

 

Hunk was ecstatic but had no suggestions other than to retrace Keith’s journey and hope for the best.

 

“I can’t believe you found your soulmate,” he said for the fifth time, eyes shining.

 

“Correction: I saw them, I definitely didn’t _find_ them,” Keith said.  He rubbed his temples.  He was getting a headache and his roommates’ enthusiasm was starting to weigh on him.  

 

“Correction: you’re _going_ to find them.  Tomorrow,” Lance said firmly.

 

“Man, I wish I didn’t have classes so I could help you search,” Hunk whined.  

 

“Fuck classes!  I am so going with you,” Lance said, doing his trademarked finger guns and winking.  Keith might have been touched if Lance didn’t regularly skip classes already.

 

“I appreciate it, but it’s not like I even know who I’m looking for,” Keith said, shoulders sagging.  “I guess you might be helpful, Lance.”

 

“Only ‘might’?  Yikes,” Lance said.  He attempted to look wounded.

 

“You ‘might’ recognize someone from yesterday,” Keith said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Hey now--Hunk could be helpful, too.  He could access records at his work and see who all the owners were that came in while we were there.  Oh~,” he suddenly smirked. “What if it’s that mound of muscles you were wagging your tail at?”

 

“ _Keith_ was wagging?” Hunk said in disbelief.  “Keith was _wagging_?”

 

“Keith,” Lance said solemnly, “was wagging.”

 

“Once,” Keith growled through gritted teeth.  The man looked like a nice guy, alright?! It’s not like Keith was interested in him or anything.  He was an attractive, kind-looking man and so Keith had wagged. _Once_.

 

Lance put his hands up in submission.  “Just a suggestion of where to start.”

 

“Well, I’m not starting _there_ ,” Keith said, crossing his arms, “but I will check at the vet’s.”

 

“I can’t comb through patient files for you, but I can have them contact me if anyone comes in asking weird questions,” Hunk offered.

 

“Yes, like ‘How can I get in contact with that lovely pooch I saw yesterday? I want to play fetch’,” Lance said, miming a phone with his hand.

 

Idiot.

 

“It’s okay, buddy,” Hunk said, patting Keith on the shoulder.  “We’re going to help you figure this out. And remember, your soulmate is looking for you, too.  Things are going to be better tomorrow, you’ll see.”

 

Keith could only pray his friend was right.

 

**Day 2**

Shiro did not get an early start.  He also did not stay awake all night.  What he did instead was collapse just after midnight into a fitful sleep which did nothing to ease his sudden fatigue.  It was well past 10 by the time he woke up, meaning he could not replicate his morning schedule from the day before. Shit.

 

Groaning, he forced himself out of bed and practically limped into the shower.  The warmth eased the ache in his muscles and he wished he could soak in the spray for hours, but thoughts of his soulmate being in similar misery spurred him to action.  Right. Time to pull himself together and start searching.

 

The world of color continued to be enchanting and distracting.  Shiro had to admit that forgoing driving for the time being was a good recommendation.  Hell, he’d face-planted in his own damn living room after noticing with horror how badly his wall decor clashed with the couch and how the couch clashed with _everything_ , and somehow in his distraction he’d tripped over his coffee table, and wasn't that just the cherry on top of his already _fantastic_ morning?

 

 _Focus, Shiro.  Soulmate. You need to find your soulmate._   

 

And Shiro did _try_.  He walked his usual jogging path, stopped in at his favorite café, and went to the gas station he’d filled up at.  Nothing. He did, however, receive an awful lot of “Congratulations!” when he asked if anyone else was looking for a missing soulmate, and that was definitely beginning to grate on his nerves.  It didn’t feel like he had a soulmate yet--not when he couldn’t find them. So far, the only difference in his life was that he could see color and he felt like shit.

 

Oh god.  What if he didn’t _have_ a soulmate?  What if he had a tumor or something messing with his brain?  

 

Increasingly tired and with a worsening headache, Shiro sat down on a bench and closed his eyes, praying his soulmate was out there and having a better day than he was.

 

~*~*~

 

Several blocks away, Keith was also sitting on a bench, feeling equally miserable.  The bus had been a bust, as had the park, and his eyes were aching from the strain of simply _looking_ at things.  Lance slipped into the nearest store and emerged with a bottle of water that Keith took and drained immediately.

 

“Thanks, man,” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  It was embarrassing to be this sweaty and dehydrated from what amounted to a short walk.  

 

Lance plopped himself next to Keith and shuffled his feet on the sidewalk.  His body language was free of tension, but Keith knew his friend well enough to spy the worry around his eyes.  And, speaking of his eyes--

 

“Your eyes are really blue, by the way,” Keith said.  He figured it was something Lance would want to know.

 

Lance flashed him a smile.  “Thanks for noticing, dude! Yeah, my Mamá told me that when I was little.  My parents and both my grandparents were soulmates. Kinda crazy, huh?”

 

That was a bit surprising.  Soulmates weren’t exactly rare, but they certainly weren’t a guarantee, and werewolves tended to keep to their own communities.  Werewolves as a whole were rarer by the decade, meaning fewer and fewer found soulmates. It made sense, somehow, for Lance’s family.  They were a giant, jovial pack from what he gathered. Hunk and Lance had been friends in high school and luckily for Keith, when they’d heard through the grapevine that another college-aged wolf was in the area and needed a roommate, they’d invited him without question.  People that trusting came from happy packs full of soulmates. That was his theory, anyway.

 

Keith had never wanted a soulmate.  Having his life upended by some random person?  No thanks. And now he had a _human_ soulmate that he couldn’t even find.  Not that there was anything wrong with humans, per se, but explaining to one that “Surprise!  Werewolves are real and you’re stuck with one!” was not a conversation he was looking forward to.

 

He sighed and tilted back the bottle of water, trying to coax out a final few drops.  His parents were soulmates. His mother had nearly died of grief when his father had passed away.  Keith couldn’t fathom having that kind of connection with a total stranger. Sure, they’d spent years together, but from what his mother said, they’d been close like that from the day they met.  It was unbelievable. Hell, Keith hadn’t trusted Hunk and Lance for nearly a year after living together. A John Doe from the street? Fuck that. He wasn't about to turn his life inside out to accommodate someone he hadn’t even met yet.  Hopefully, his soulmate felt the same way.

 

Provided he could find them.

 

Keith rubbed wearily at his eyes.  “What the heck am I even gonna say to them?  ‘I’m the dog you saw yesterday’?”

 

Lance snorted.  “I really want to witness that conversation.”

 

“You’re a jerk, you know that,” Keith said halfheartedly.

 

Lance slung an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a half hug and accompanying nuggie.  “Yeah, but you love it.”

 

“Still not gonna let you watch me talk to them,” Keith scowled as he batted him away and flattened his hair.  Not that his hair behaved at the best of of times, but he should be at least halfway presentable when meeting his soulmate.

 

“You’re no fun.  What if you need back up?  Humans can be dangerous when they freak out, you know.”

 

(Yeah, because what Keith needed right now was another reason to be stressed the fuck out, thanks.)

 

“My soulmate isn’t gonna attack me, Lance,” Keith insisted, and before they could argue further, his phone rang.

 

“Hey, I’ve got some good news,” Hunk said as Keith answered.  “A girl in my bio class asked my professor about something called ‘Color Delay Syndrome’, and I think you have it.  Plus, there’s a place where people like you can meet each other!”

 

Five minutes later, Keith had a diagnosis and a plan: coffee.

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro had to concede that it might be time to call Dr. Coran and Dr. Allura, but really--what were they going to do?  Prescribe him some pain medication for the headache, tell him to drink more water? What Shiro needed was to find his soulmate, the sooner the better.  In the meantime, he was exhausted. Shit. Sleeping sounded amazing, but if didn’t find his soulmate soon, he might end up in the hospital. The thought filled him with guilt and worry.  Wherever his soulmate was, they were likely feeling just as miserable and, as much as Shiro wanted to feel better, what he really wanted was to find and comfort them.

 

 _Shit--_ what if they were already in the hospital?  He’d been counting on them looking for him, too, but if things continued as they were…  Yeah, okay, it was time to call for backup, because Shiro did not have the strength to search all the local hospitals and frankly, he wasn't even sure if he had the strength to walk home.

 

Shiro got out his phone and pulled up Matt’s profile with shaky fingers.  The call was answered on the first ring.

 

“Good news or bad news?” Matt said without preamble.  

 

“No news,” Shiro grimaced, “which I guess is pretty bad.  Come get me?”

 

“Tell me where you are and I’ll be there in a jiffy,” Matt promised.  

 

Shiro could hear the jingle of keys in the background and knew his friend was already heading out the door.  He smiled. Help was on the way.

 

~*~*~

 

Matt came supplied with energy bars and ibuprofen, and he all but drowned Shiro with water.  It was almost embarrassing how much it helped--maybe Shiro could be a little better about looking after himself beyond extensive workouts and numerous protein shakes.

 

“I hope your soulmate is good at making you slow down,” Matt said, shaking his head and turning on his blinker.  They were almost back to the Holt’s apartment. Shiro vaguely considered insisting that Matt take him to his own place, but that was an argument he didn’t have the energy for.  Sometimes, you just gotta let a Holt be a Holt, and that meant babysitting. “You always try to fix things yourself first. Pidge and I know better by now than to stop you, but just so you know, we always have Save Shiro the Idiot emergency plans in place.  We’ve got your back.”

 

Shiro could absolutely picture the siblings writing out detailed plans on how to help him out whenever he got in over his head--no doubt indexed and color coded--and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“Thanks.  And sorry,” he said.  

 

“It’s the hazard of being friends with us: we _will_ meddle,” Matt said with a shrug.  “Anyway, I’ve been waiting for your call all day.  I was hoping you wouldn’t need us, but we’ve both been researching and luckily Pidge figured something out.”

 

“This isn’t the way to your apartment,” Shiro said suddenly.  He hadn’t been paying attention to where they were going, but unless Matt was taking a hell of a detour, they were headed somewhere else.

 

“That’s correct--I’m taking you to a meeting for people who missed their soulmates.  Well, it’s actually more of a coffee shop that caters to people who missed their soulmates than an actual _meeting_ somewhere, but it’s a lead.  Also, you need caffeine,” Matt added reasonably.

 

Hope bubbled up in Shiro’s chest.  An actual lead! And caffeine--Matt was damn right about the caffeine, and Shiro was tired enough that he wanted coffee just about as much as he wanted his soulmate.

 

Ten minutes later, Shiro had found both.

 

~*~*~

 

Keith sipped anxiously at his coffee, surveying the other tables.  No one he recognized. He’d only been at the coffee shop ten minutes, and he was nervous enough that he wanted to leave and call the whole thing a bust, but Lance had been pretty insistent that Keith wait at least an hour.  

 

(Damn him.)

 

At least Lance had agreed to let Keith be in the shop on his own--he was grateful for the privacy.

 

A cheerful bell rang as the door pushed open.  Keith froze.

 

Muscle Man.  It was mother-freaking-Muscle-Man.

 

Was it possible that the god-like structure could be his soulmate?  Fuck, did he even _want_ to have someone that painfully hot as his soulmate? Because right now all the moisture had vacated his throat in favor of sweating out his palms and he was pretty sure he would never be able to speak again--a situation not exactly conducive to a good relationship.

 

The Man’s eyes flitted over the shop and--briefly--settled on Keith.  Something almost hinting at a smile formed on his lips and he gave a half-wave.  Keith could hear his heart in his ears and before he could remember how to move (you know, and return the wave like a normal person) the Man turned away.  He ended up in line behind a sandy blonde man with glasses. They started talking and appeared to be getting along well, smiling at each other as they considered the menu, and why did that _bother_ him?  They were two strangers, being perfectly polite, just ordering coffee like normal people do.  

 

(But they shouldn’t.  Keith didn’t know why, but they absolutely, 100%, should NOT be talking to each other, should not be smiling, should not be laughing.)

 

They left together five minutes later.

 

Keith went to the bathroom and threw up.

 

~*~*~

 

The coffee shop was busy but not crowded.  Shiro was fairly certain that not everyone was meeting their soulmate, judging by how casually some of the couples were sitting.  Still, there were several people on their own, looking nervous or sick or both. He didn’t recognize any of them, Shiro realized with a sinking feeling as he scanned over every customer, but wow--now that was a beautiful man.  Striking features, long limbs, soft raven hair and gorgeous eyes--and what color were his eyes? Even from a distance, Shiro could see they were blue and purple and there was something else mixed in and holy shit he was staring and the man had caught him.  Fuck.

 

Shiro’s mouth twitched and he made a pathetic attempt at a wave before abruptly turning away.  Yikes. That was awkward. He was here to find his soulmate, not stare at random strangers with intriguing eyes.  Focus, Shiro. The beautiful man is not your soulmate (obviously), because you would absolutely remember having met someone like _that_.  Right then.  Time to get coffee.

 

Shiro scanned the menu.  Why did these places always write everything in fancy script on a chalkboard?  And had chalk always come in multiple colors??

 

“You can go ahead of me,” said the man in front of him.  “I’m still trying to make up my mind.”

 

Shiro began to assure the polite man that he was also not ready to order when the man turned around and they both gaped, eyes wide.

 

“I saw you yesterday--you were jogging!” Shiro cried, while the man said, “Are you looking for your soulmate?” and they both immediately apologized for talking over each other.  

 

“Hi, I’m Shiro, and I have color delay,” Shiro said, offering his hand.

 

“I’m Adam,” the other man said, “and I have color delay, too.”

 

From there, it was a short conversation and a short wait on their coffees before they left, sharing their stories in equal disbelief.  Shiro quickly texted Matt, shocked and almost numb. It had worked. He had found his soulmate.

 

~*~*~

 

Keith really, really needed to get his shit together.  The Adonis obviously wasn't his soulmate. Keith had just paid more attention to him because he was attractive.  So what? He was hot, and that was it. It wasn't the first time Keith had met a thirst-worthy man. Being in wolf form tended to mute his human urges. So, it wasn't surprising that he hadn’t _noticed_ the Man’s hotness nearly as much the first time he saw him, but didn’t the lack of “noticing” also mean that they weren’t soulmates?  Muted or not, he definitely would have been totally overcome by him, right? And yeah, he’d thought the man was nice and maybe kinda pretty, but that’s not soulmate levels of attraction.  So, in conclusion: Not. Soulmates.

 

(Obviously.)

 

And yet, here he was, emptying his guts in the bathroom for the third time.  Just, fuck. He felt like shit and it was a soulmate thing, and it _wasn't_ because Mr. Muscles had left without him, seriously, it was just the missing-soulmate-so-I’m-sick thing.

 

 _Get it together_ , Keith thought as he growled through gritted teeth.  He rinsed his mouth out in the sink and checked the time.  54 minutes since he’d arrived. Not an hour, but damn near close enough.  He texted Lance to pick him up and went outside to wait at the curb, and if he hunched over and hugged his stomach, it was absolutely only because the evening breeze was cold.

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro was grateful that Adam’s home was nearby--and even more grateful that the other man also had to take breaks on their brief walk.  Shiro had long since passed from “tired” to “exhausted” and the coffee barely took the edge off it. In fact, he didn’t even have the energy to be excited about his soulmate.  He could tell already that Adam was well-mannered and considerate (and good-looking), but mostly Shiro just felt relieved that he no longer had to keep searching. Adam expressed the same.

 

“I’d been checking the coffee house all day,” Adam said.  “I was ready to call it quits and just leave them my number--let them have anyone who was looking call me.”  

 

“I came in at just the right time, then,” Shiro smiled.  Here at last was the touch of fate that soulmates were supposed to have.  He shyly offered his hand and Adam smiled back as he took it. The touch created no fireworks or butterflies, but there was a warmth and firmness that felt good in the cool air, and Shiro figured that was enough.

 

They made it to Adam’s house--a cozy little building of red bricks with a tidy yard--and Shiro couldn’t help laughing when he noticed that Adam shared his mishaps with decorating.

 

“Clashing colors,” Shiro explained as they sank onto Adam’s couch.  “It’s the same at my place.”

 

“I promise this room looks very good in black and white,” Adam said, chuckling as well.

 

Color.  Shiro was sitting next to the man who had made his world turn to color.  The thought sent a shiver down his spine. Here was the person he was destined to spend his life with, and now Shiro had all the time in the world to get to know him.  

 

“How are you feeling?” Adam asked.  “I’ve been tired and my headache has been getting worse, but thankfully I’m not nauseated.  Do you need anything? Can I get you some water?”

 

( _See?  Considerate_ , Shiro thought happily.)

 

“I’m not nauseated either.  Mostly I’m just exhausted and my head hurts, so I guess we’re in the same boat,” Shiro said.

 

“I suppose the best thing to do would be to...hold each other?” Adam offered cautiously.  

 

When Shiro had fantasized about meeting his soulmate, and yes, he might have done that one or two times (or five or six), he’d assumed the two of them would naturally melt together.   They would fall into bed, not for sex but just to lie together and gaze into each other’s eyes and share secrets. It was definitely a fantasy, but it was one he’d never been able to shake.  He and Adam did not go to the bed and they did not melt. They did cuddle on the couch, though, and that was still...nice. There had been some rearranging of limbs a few times until they got comfortable, but once they were fully settled, it was nice.  

 

They remained that way for about an hour, talking some but mostly just resting.  Shiro was lying with his head on Adam’s chest and he began to wonder how long it would take to start feeling better.  It would be a few days to get fully back to normal, probably, but if anything his headache was growing worse. Maybe they needed more contact…?  Feeling shy but knowing that Adam was likely also still quite sick, Shiro propped himself up.

 

“Adam?” he asked.  The other man’s eyes had closed and he blinked them open.  “Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

 

Adam smiled.  “That’s probably a good idea,” he said, and he leaned forward.

 

Chaste lips pressed gently together, parted, and met again.  It wasn't the fireworks Shiro had imagined for a first kiss, but then he had never expected to be sick during a first kiss, and maybe he’d let his romantic imagination run a bit too wild to begin with.  Still--it was nice. All of it was nice, and maybe it would bloom into something more later once they were comfortable with each other. For now, the soft kisses were careful and considerate, not quite shy but perhaps a little hesitant.  Shiro cupped his hands around Adam’s face, attempting to guide the kiss into something deeper. This was his soulmate. He wanted to express just how much he’d longed to meet this person, the one he was fated for, and Adam accepted it all--until he shoved Shiro off with an apology and heaved himself off the couch and down the hall.  

 

Worried, Shiro followed him.  He could hear the sound of retching coming through an open door and found Adam, hunched over a toilet, eyes red.  

 

“I’m so sorry,” Adam said, shaky and apologetic.  “You’re very nice, but I don’t think you’re my soulmate.”

 

Shiro inhaled sharpy.  He felt as nauseous as Adam looked, and he slumped against the wall.  No. No no no this could not be happening. How could he have gone home with the wrong man?  How could he possibly have been so desperate, so _dense_ , to choose the wrong person?  

 

“I know we’re not better yet,” Shiro said, voice weak, “but that doesn’t mean--”

 

“It does,” Adam said, eyes kind but pained.  “If we’re not better, that’s exactly what it means.  It’s been over an hour, and I don’t know about you, but I’m getting worse.  I’m sorry, Shiro, but you’re not--” he interrupted himself to vomit again. Shiro immediately knelt next to him and rubbed his back.  

 

“Thanks,” Adam said once he was finished.  His smile was thin and apologetic. “You wouldn’t happen to have someone who can pick you up, would you?  I need to go to the hospital.”

 

~*~*~

 

Keith sighed and sank to his bed as he hung up the phone.  He’d finally told his mother and she--understandably--had freaked out.  She (along with all his uncles) would be taking the first flight out in the morning, and as much as he was looking forward to having their support, he was exhausted just thinking about it.  He appreciated their concern, really, but his emotional load was heavy enough without throwing their worries on the pile.

 

Keith squirmed out of his jeans and decided that was close enough to being ready for bed.  No one was going to care if he brushed his teeth or showered: he was going to look like shit in the morning anyway.  With that cheerful thought, he made a half-hearted attempt to get under the blankets and gave up.

 

God.  He was really, really tired.

 

And still too stressed to sleep.

 

He rolled over with a groan and punched his pillow.  Everything ached and he couldn’t get comfortable and he kept thinking about the beautiful man with the silver arm.  That was what a soulmate should feel like, right? One glance and it feels like your world shifts.

 

But he left.

 

He left with someone else, and that was the end of that, Keith reminded himself, angrily rolling over as if to leave those thoughts on the far side of the bed. He hated this. He hated seeing color, and he hated missing someone he hadn’t even met.

 

This was exactly why he didn’t want a soulmate--it was just plain stupid to be this invested in a stranger.  And then it would be even worse once he met his actual soulmate because they’d have to spend tons of time together and probably have sex, which wouldn’t be a big deal in the future, but… Ugh. Keith hated the idea of having sex with a total mystery person that he _didn’t even choose_.  Stupid “fate”.  Presumably, his soulmate would respect that, though.  Maybe they would both be satisfied with lots of naked cuddling or whatever.  Semi-naked. That could work.

 

Keith sighed again.  That would only be the beginning, though.  Whoever his soulmate was, he was stuck with them for life and that wasn't fair.  

 

* _If* you meet them_ , some quiet part of his mind whispered, and to his surprise he was blinking back tears.  He did want it. He wanted to meet them. He was dreading it, but not having them at all made his chest ache even more painfully that his head, and fuck--even if he hadn’t want to meet them, on some level, he absolutely needed to, and soon.  

 

Keith curled in on himself, thoughts and emotions warring, and failed to sleep.

 

~*~*~

 

Matt ended up picking up both Shiro and Adam and dropping off Adam at the hospital.  Shiro helped him check in at the front desk and wished him luck, and then Matt took him home.  

 

“You’re absolutely certain you don’t want to crash with me and Pidge?” Matt had said.  “I mean, either way we will be waking you up early and babysitting you tomorrow.”

 

Shiro had thanked him but knew he needed the privacy.  It was a testament to how tired he was that he hadn’t protested the babysitting, and Matt hesitated for a long time at the door before capturing him in a fierce hug and telling him to call for _any_ reason if he wanted.  Shiro had hugged him back and then staggered to bed, where he now lay, painfully exhausted and painfully awake.

 

He’d fucked up.

 

Bad.

 

Okay, yeah, it was a crazy coincidence with Adam, but shouldn’t he have _known_ they weren’t soulmates?  Wasn't that one of the gut reactions that changes your world in an instant?  And then he hadn’t even been the one to call it off. Somehow, that was the worst part of it: being rejected.  

 

No.  No, that wasn't the worst part of it.  The worst part was that he’d betrayed his soulmate by going home with Adam, and he was betraying them again by thinking of black hair and impossible eyes, because if he had to fuck things up, why couldn’t it have been with him?  

 

Wow. That was a fucked up thought, but Shiro had done things wrong from the very beginning of this soulmate mess, so why not go for the gold?  

 

Shiro blindly reached for the glass of water he’d put by his bed, only to realize he’d done that the night before and hadn’t refilled it.  Lovely. Would it be too pathetic to call Matt to bring him some water? Probably. Whatever. He still wanted to be alone right now.

 

No.  No, he didn’t.  He wanted to be with his soulmate.  He’d wanted to be with his soulmate since he was three years old and now he was pretty sure everything he’d believed about them was wrong.

 

He wasn't even sure if he _had_ a soulmate.

 

(His brain tumor theory seemed increasingly likely.)

 

Shiro wiped at his eyes and snuffled unattractively.  He was being ridiculous. He was just lonely, that’s all.  He should have gone home with Matt and let himself be taken care of for once--water, tylenol, and probably some hugs while they watched old movies.  It sounded nice. He could forget about his aching body and empty arms and a pair of gorgeous eyes.

 

Shiro stared at the ceiling for almost an hour before he made up his mind.  He sat up with a grunt, reached for his phone, and began to dial.

 

 

**Day 3**

Keith wasn't completely stupid.

 

(He’d left a note.)

 

It was after midnight and yes, he knew it was a dumb idea, and no, he did not want to be talked out of it, so that was how he ended up sneaking out and taking a taxi to the coffee shop.  It was open 24 hours a day--thank god--and it was closer to the hospital than his apartment was, so he figured, why not try his luck? Maybe his soulmate couldn’t sleep, either. Maybe they’d connect.  

 

So far, no dice.  The café wasn't completely empty--somewhat surprising considering the time of night--but everyone was clearly paired up.  Oh well. It had been a long shot, and if he was going to be up anyway, he might as well be able to blame caffeine.

 

Keith took his drink to a window booth and leaned his face against the cool glass.  The world was dark and quiet outside, and he stared aimlessly at the occasional headlights passing by in the night.  The baristas changed shifts and the blonde girl with pigtails pointed him out to the tall, broad girl who replaced her, and they must have guessed his predicament because they brought him a free refill and a pair of sympathetic smiles.  It was a nice gesture, but what he was most grateful for was that they left him alone after. He really didn’t have it in him to make small talk.

 

Around him, three separate couples buzzed their delight over meeting each other.  Part of him found it annoying. They were loud and his head ached. But, he found himself listening despite himself, feeling an envy he would never have expected.  These people, they were all connected. They had someone they fit with. Keith had a family and good friends, but he didn’t have _that_ , and now that the Universe was taunting him with it, he realized wanted it after all.

 

Another set of headlights appeared, but this time they slowed and stopped.  A large figure got out and approached the café. Keith’s heart sped up. He couldn’t make out the man’s features in the dark, but he looked--he might be--

 

The door to the shop jingled as it was pushed open by none other than the Adonis of muscles of himself.  

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro had very nearly called Matt.  He probably should have. Instead, he’d called a taxi and gone back to the coffee shop, because even at his most miserable, he couldn’t help _hoping_.  He was a sap, and sappiness was incurable, apparently.  Sue him.

 

And then--holy shit--there he was!  The gorgeous boy with the gorgeous hair and the gorgeous eyes and thank god he wasn't saying any of this out loud.  It was bad enough that he’d been caught staring. Damn. The boy must have recognized him from earlier, because his eyes were wide.  A part of him was thrilled to be remembered, but he hadn’t made the best first impression, and this second one wasn't going so well, either.

 

“Oh,” the boy said faintly, “you came back.”

 

The boy sounded...hopeful?  Shiro had absolutely no idea what to do with that.  “Uh, yeah. I, um, can’t sleep,” Shiro stammered. Smooth.

 

“Decided to help that with caffeine?” the boy said, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a small smile.

 

(Holy shit his lips were gorgeous, too.)

 

“Yeah,” Shiro laughed awkwardly.  “Not a good plan, I guess.”

 

“It’s what I’m doing, too,” the boy said, tapping his cup.  He raised it in a toast. “Here’s to bad planning.”

 

Shiro couldn’t help smiling.  “I’ll return the toast in a minute if you want company.”

 

“Sure,” the boy said with a smile of his own.  

 

A few minutes later they were seated across from each other, drinking their coffee.  

 

“You left with someone earlier.  Were they not your soulmate? I kinda thought I heard you two saying something about it.  Not that I was trying to eavesdrop! I’m looking for mine, so I’ve been paying attention to people.”

 

“It’s fine, and he wasn't,” Shiro said, fiddling with his cup.  “I’m looking for mine, too. My name’s Shiro, by the way.” Should have led with that, but better late than never, right?

 

“My name’s Keith,” the boy said, holding out his hand.  Shiro took it and just about melted because wow--his hand felt _so good_.  

 

(This was it should be like, right?  That was definitely sparks.)

 

He tried not to let his fingers linger over Keith’s palm as he withdrew his hand.  If there’s one thing he knew, this wasn't his soulmate, so he needed to get his damn act together.  Why had he sat by him in the first place? He was such a fucking idiot.

 

Keith stared at his hand for a moment before putting it in his lap.  Shiro had the distinct impression Keith was rubbing it nervously against his leg, and he really didn’t know what to make of that.

 

“So, um, where do you think you missed your soulmate?” Keith asked, chewing on his lip.

 

“I’m not sure,” Shiro confessed.  “There’s a time delay for some people, you know?  But I first started seeing color two days ago at a veterinarian's office.  Saw a dog collar start showing color and freaked out.”

 

Keith sat up straight, shocked.  “Was it red?”

 

“The dog?  No, it was black,” Shiro said, trying to shove away the possibilities behind Keith’s reaction.  Keith had not been at the vet’s. He was damn certain of that.

 

“The collar!  Was the collar red?”

 

“Yes…,” Shiro said slowly, heart pounding.  Maybe Keith _had_ been there--out in the parking lot or something, and he’d barely seen him out of the corner of his eye, or--

 

Keith stood up and slammed his palms on the table, eyes determined.  “Do you trust me?”

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro was his soulmate.  He just _had_ to be, because if he wasn't, then this was a very, very bad idea, and he would never live it down.  Thankfully, there was a modicum of privacy available: the bathroom in the shop was a single stall and the door locked.  Keith licked his lips nervously. Shiro had been trusting him so far (which did unfairly warm things to his heart), but locking the door had caused him to raise his eyebrows, and Keith was about to do something a lot crazier.

 

“Okay, um, so please don’t freak out, because this will all make sense in a moment, but um, I need to strip,” he said.

 

Shiro’s eyebrows raised further and he blinked several times.

 

“I’m not crazy, I swear!  Here, I’ll get on the far side so you can be like, near the door and run out if you want to or whatever.”  

 

Shiro smiled faintly at that and nodded (and accepted the offer to stand next to the door, but at least he hadn’t left).

 

Right.  Okay. Time to strip in front of the Super Hot Stranger.  

 

(Fuck.)

 

If he stripped fast it would be weird, and if he stripped slow it would be _really_ weird.  Maybe he should shift while in clothes?   No, that was annoying as hell and he’d already said he was going to strip.  

 

(God fucking dammit.)

 

“Do you want me to close my eyes?” Shiro offered gently.

 

(Oh god the perfect man is being way too nice to me and he’s trusting a totally insane stranger oh god.)

 

“Nah, I’ll turn around,” Keith said with a nervous laugh.  He kicked off his shoes and stripped (and tried not to think about how gross it was to stand barefoot in a public bathroom), steadied himself with a deep breath, and said, “Here goes nothing.”

 

He shifted and turned around on shaking legs, afraid of what he would see on Shiro’s face.  It was relief.

 

“Oh my god,” he said, and he was shaking as well.  “I guess it’s a good thing I’m a dog person.”

 

Keith tried to laugh, tried to wag his tail, tried to switch back or do _anything_ \--and passed out cold.

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro was pretty sure he wasn't hallucinating, but he was also pretty sure he’d just seen someone turn into a dog.  Maybe this was all the work of a brain tumor or maybe he was already in the hospital and hooked up on strong IV meds.  

 

Maybe he was just crazy.

 

The dog had looked scared, tail tucked, as it turned to look up at him.  Shiro babbled something, and then the dog collapsed.

 

“Keith!” Shiro cried, snapping back to himself and diving to his knees.  “Are you okay?”

 

The dog didn’t move, and Shiro searched for a pulse.  Heart still beating, chest still rising. Keith was okay.  Shiro slumped in relief. Okay, he probably passed out from the exhaustion of shape-shifting (holy shit), and hopefully he’d wake up soon.  From there, they could go to the hospital and get him checked out to make sure that’s all it was. Or should they go to the vet’s? Would either of them even know how to treat a magical, shape-shifting, dog/person?!  Shit. What if they went to the vet and Keith shifted back or to the hospital and he _didn’t_ shift back, and obviously whatever Keith’s identity was, it was a secret, and shit okay maybe Keith had contacts in his phone Shiro could ask.  Shiro grabbed Keith’s pants and fished through the pockets, crying with triumph as he pulled out the phone.

 

Locked.

 

( _Fuck_.)

 

Shiro sat back on heels and chewed his lip.  He had no idea what to do, but he knew what he wanted to do: hold his soulmate as tightly as possible.  That felt like crossing a line, considering his soulmate was unconscious, so he compromised by reaching out and stroking down Keith’s side.

 

(Oh god.  So soft.)

 

Keith whined softly but didn’t stir, and Shiro bit his lip harder.  His soulmate was in pain.

 

Right.  He needed to move them.  He didn’t know where to take Keith, so for now it was back to his apartment and they’d figure things out once he woke up.  The main thing was to get him off the bathroom floor.

 

Shiro tucked Keith’s clothes under his arm and then grunted as he scooped up the dog.  Shiro prided himself on his strength, but Keith was a big dog (wolf?), and Shiro was running on empty.  He fumbled with the door and then walked as calmly as possible through the coffee shop and into the street, pretending it was completely normal to be carrying an unconscious dog and some random clothes.  He carefully set Keith on the sidewalk, and very nearly dialed Matt before remembering that the whole dog-shifting thing was no doubt a huge secret. Fine. He’d get another taxi and hope to god that Keith didn’t change back until they reached his apartment--and that the taxi didn’t have a no pet policy.

 

~*~*~

 

Wherever Keith was, it was definitely not a coffee shop bathroom: he would have remembered a bed with sheets this exquisite.  The smooth cloth felt cool on his cheek and Keith relaxed into the comfort, not even bothering to open his eyes.

 

“So,” Shiro’s voice said, “I guess you’re a werewolf or a shape-shifter or a wizard or something?”

 

Keith tried to blink the sleep away and started to roll over.  Nope. Staying exactly as he was, thanks very much. Too tired.  He swallowed weakly, throat dry. “Yeah,” he managed to say, voice hoarse.  

 

The bed moved slightly as Shiro left it and dipped again as the man sat back down.  He offered Keith water through a straw and Keith drank a few sips, deeply grateful to have a considerate soulmate.  Wait--Shiro was his soulmate, right? He hadn’t revealed his true nature to a random stranger, had he?!

 

“I, um, didn’t know if it was okay to dress you once you changed back, so I put you under the covers.  I hope that’s alright,” Shiro said, clearing his throat. “I held you when you were a dog--er, wolf?--but once you changed back that seemed...improper.”

 

Improper?  Oh geez. What a dork.

 

“Yeah, I’m a werewolf,” Keith said again, feeling a little stronger.  Definitely not up to moving yet, but talking he could manage. Hopefully.  “It’s not contagious. I promise I’m not going to bite you or anything.”

 

“Oh,” Shiro said.  He clearly had not considered that.  “Uh. Okay.”

 

There was a pause while both men processed the situation.  Obviously, there was a lot of ground to cover with the werewolf topic, but Keith needed to make sure of something first.

 

“Hey, so dogs can’t see color, um, ever,” he said.  “I was a dog for _hours_ after visiting the vet and I saw a ton of people and I’m pretty sure you’re my soulmate, but I want to make sure we’re on the same page here.”

 

Shiro snapped out of his thoughts and back to attention.  “Yes, yes you’re my soulmate, or I’m yours, or however you want to say it.  I started seeing color the second I saw you, so yeah. Yes.” His stumbling was pretty cute.  “And you feel right,” he added, blushing.

 

Keith couldn’t help smiling.  “You do, too.” He wanted Shiro closer.  He was sitting on the far edge of the bed, and damn this bed was huge.  “Is this your place?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Shiro said.  “I wasn't sure if you should go to the hospital or the vet or what, so I panicked and brought you here.  Do you want to call someone?”

 

“What time is it?” Keith asked.  He would definitely be texting his mom to let her know what had happened, but he wasn't going to wake her up if he could help it.

 

Shiro glanced over at his alarm clock and winced.  “3:12,” he said.

 

“AM?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Yeah, calling can wait for the actual morning,” Keith said.  “I mean, my mom is gonna flip out with joy, and I’m waaaay too tired to talk to her.”  He took his phone when Shiro offered it and made it as far as unlocking it before deciding he didn’t have the energy for texting, either.

 

“Want me to do it?” Shiro offered.  

 

“Please,” Keith said fervently.  

 

Shiro obediently typed out Keith dictated--just a brief “I’m not dead and I met my soulmate and I’m tired and will call you later” sort of message--and then set the phone aside.  

 

“So,” he said, clearing his throat, “do you want to...hold hands?”

 

“I probably need more than that,” Keith said, “considering I passed out.”  He tried not to blush at the thought of further possibilities, but of course there were a million things between holding hands and...that.

 

“I’ll hold you then, if that’s okay,” Shiro said, and when Keith nodded, he lay down next to him.

 

Jesus fuck.  The man was staying on top of the covers _to cuddle_.  How chaste.  

 

“You can get under the covers with me,” Keith said, hoping he wasn't about to scandalize the poor man.  “I don’t mind. It’s probably better for both of us anyway.”

 

“Probably,” Shiro agreed, getting under the covers.  He was wearing pajamas, which Keith’s hungry skin found somewhat disappointing, but his arms were bare and warm as he cautiously curled around him.  Keith sighed and his eyes fluttered shut at the feeling.

 

“That better?”

 

Keith nodded and sighed again.  “Much,” he said. “My muscles were starting to cramp up.”

 

“We can still go to the hospital if you think we should,” Shiro offered.  Keith snorted derisively.

 

“It would be an absolute crime to leave this bed.  What is this thread count? Ten thousand?!”

 

“I have no idea,” Shiro laughed.  “Glad you like it.”

 

That sparked a small warmth in Keith’s belly.  Shiro wanted him to like Shiro’s things, because they were _together_ now.  They were going to be sharing their lives and bodies, and that was...terrifying, but also very nice.  

 

“You know, you’re taking the werewolf thing really well,” Keith commented.  That, or Shiro was taking it very poorly and was actively blocking it out.

 

“I am going to have so many questions for you later, but right now I’m kinda overwhelmed by the fact that it’s _you_ ,” Shiro confessed.  His hand began to stroke lightly along Keith’s back, leaving goosebumps in its wake.  Keith tried not to shiver.

 

“That it’s me?” he asked.  Surely Shiro wasn't surprised about _him_ being his soulmate; he must just be surprised that he’d found him after the...other person.  Keith’s gut soured at the thought.

 

“I, uh, _noticed_ you yesterday at the café, but I knew I hadn’t seen you before then, so I….” His voice died out.

 

For the first time, the atmosphere between them grew uncomfortable.  Keith squeezed his eyes shut and willed the hurt in his chest to go away.  He was in his soulmate’s bed--shouldn’t he be overjoyed? This was the man he’d been instantly attracted to, the stranger he’d pined for without logical reason.  But, jealousy and guilt and shame were roiling through him and Keith was somehow close to tears. It was stupid. It was so stupid because this wasn't his fault and it wasn't Shiro’s fault and he just wanted the feelings to be gone.  He wanted to be stronger than this.

 

(Could he say any of this? _Should_ he say any of this?)

 

(Wouldn’t his soulmate understand?)

 

“I hate that you went with him,” Keith blurted out.  The hand soothing his back froze. Shit.

 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said meekly.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Keith assured him.  “And I hate that I feel this way. It’s just...yeah.  I hate it. I hate that you left with someone else.”

 

“Do you want to know why?” Shiro asked hesitantly.  

 

Keith knew he wasn't trying to apologize or find excuses.  He was just asking. Keith nodded.

 

“We were both the only people we recognized,” Shiro sighed.  “And he seemed nice. I thought maybe meeting your soulmate doesn’t feel any certain way.  Maybe that comes later.” He sighed again. “He wasn't bad. I thought that since I had a color delay, I wasn't doing any of it ‘right’ anyway, so…”

 

(He sounded miserable.  Shouldn’t Keith be comforting him?  But how?)

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.  I’m just jealous about it because, you know, soulmate stuff,” Keith said.  He wasn't sure if it helped, but Shiro was rubbing his back again and that was a good sign.  

 

“I feel guilty, even though I know it was an accident,” Shiro admitted, “and in your situation, I’d be jealous, too.”

 

Keith nodded and was silent for a while.  A question burned on the edge of his tongue and he hated himself for it, but he let it out anyway.  “Did he touch you?” he said, wincing at the weakness in his voice.

 

“Yes,” Shiro said, voice honest but hesitant again.  “We tried to...well, we tried to start feeling better and it didn’t work, obviously.  I _hate_ that I didn’t call it off,” he said, a surprising amount of anger in his voice.  “I hate that I couldn’t _tell_ it was you.  I’ve been hoping my whole life that I had a soulmate and then I couldn’t even tell I was with the wrong person.  That’s pathetic, and it wasn't fair to you.”

 

“Shiro, you couldn’t know,” Keith said, managing to prop himself up enough to reach for Shiro’s arm.  He hoped it was as comforting a gesture for Shiro as it was for him.

 

Shiro took a slow breath.  “Thank you,” he said quietly.

 

They rested for a while.  Keith did feel a little better, but the jealousy still prowled under his skin.  This was his soulmate, his partner and lover, and he wanted to claim him in any way he could.  He wasn't sure how much of that was the wolf and how much was his own personality, and he _really_ hoped he wasn't going to overwhelm Shiro with his neediness.  He settled on something tamer.

 

“I hate that I’m too tired to touch you,” he sighed, closing his eyes again.  Shifting had always been as easy as breathing. He would not be taking that for granted in the future.  

 

“I can touch you,” Shiro offered hesitantly.  “Um, more. N-not that we have to _do_ anything.  I didn’t do that with him!  Oh god, is that what you thought?  Shit. No, we um, touched, but not like _that_ .  We kissed and there was cuddling or hugging or whatever but _it was all clothed and I’m-sorry-if-I-scared-you_ ,” he finished in a rush.

 

Keith couldn’t help an amused snort.

 

“I’d be jealous no matter what, but that helps,” he smiled.  Even with his eyes closed, Keith could tell the poor man was blushing.  He liked this guy. Not that it should come as a surprise--soulmates and all that--but yeah.  He _liked_ him, more than just the attraction thing.

 

“You can touch me, you know. Um, ‘more’ or whatever.  Wherever. You can touch me wherever.” And now _he_ was blushing.  He cracked his eyes open to gauge Shiro’s response and was relieved to find that he looked happy and shy.

 

“Then is it okay if I take my shirt off?” Shiro asked.  

 

(The answer to that question was always going to be “Yes”.)

 

Keith nodded, afraid he’d said something particularly stupid if he opened his mouth, and he was greeted by a beautiful display of muscle that, sadly, was quickly obscured by blankets as Shiro resettled under the covers.  However, Shiro made up for the loss of visuals by pulling Keith to his chest and hello, those pecs were juicy as fuck.

 

“Hey,” Keith swallowed, “I know I’m kinda jealous and stuff about the other guy, and I’m super nervous right now, but I want you to know I’m really happy you’re my soulmate.  So, uh, if I act weird or stiff or whatever, it doesn’t mean I don’t like you. I do. Like you, I mean. I’m glad it’s you.”

 

Keith felt tension leave the other man’s body, and he held him a little closer.

 

“Me too,” Shiro said quietly.  “I like you, and I wanted it to be you.”

 

That returned the warmth to his heart that his jealousy had doused, and Keith found the energy to wrap an arm around Shiro and hug him back.  It was wonderful and bright and burning to be held and to hold in return.

 

“So,” Shiro said, clearing his throat, “are you, um...gay?”

 

Keith couldn’t help laughing at the abrupt topic change.  “For you? Yes. I mean, I am anyway, but I’m pretty sure _soulmates_ would connect no matter what.”

 

Shiro grinned sheepishly and laughed a little as well.  “I always hoped my soulmate would like men, but yeah. I bet you’re right.  Already being attracted would make things easier, though.”

 

“How about you?” Keith asked curiously.  “Do you like men?”

 

Shiro was blushing for some reason, which was pretty cute.  “Yeah,” he said. “I think l could like anyone, but I...prefer men.”

 

“And do you top or bottom?” Keith asked, mostly because he was pretty sure it would make the other man blush harder.

 

(It did.)

 

“B-both ways sound n-nice,” the poor man stammered.

 

(Adorable.)

 

“I’ve never actually had sex, though,” Shiro offered shyly.

 

“Me either,” Keith said, and now he was blushing too, dammit.  Why did he have to be naked for this conversation? Shiro had shoved him under the covers without redressing him (probably too embarrassed to look while finagling with underwear), which was both sweet and mortifying.  “Any chance we could continue this conversation when I’ve got boxers on?” Keith asked wryly. “Or you could get naked, too,” he added, teasing.

 

And holy shit, the Very Hot Man wormed out of the rest of his clothes.  

 

Holy.  

 

Shit.

 

“Mm, skin on skin is a lot better,” Shiro mumbled as he cuddled close again.

 

Keith swallowed hard.  “Yeah,” he croaked.

 

“How are you feeling now?” Shiro asked.  

 

“Exhausted, but my head doesn’t hurt as much. My joints still hate me, but at least they don’t want to murder me anymore.”

 

Shiro laughed.  “That sounds about right.”  He sighed happily and ducked his head down to rest against Keith’s forehead, and holy shit that put them almost in kissing range.  “And how about emotionally--how are you feeling?”

 

Oh god that was a mess no one needed to hear the details of.  Keith settled on, “Overwhelmed, but relieved.”

 

“Me too,” Shiro said.  “I always hoped I had a soulmate, but after messing everything up, I was starting to wonder how good having a soulmate would actually be, and now I can’t believe how happy I am just to meet you.”

 

Keith felt a twinge of guilt.  He had entered into all of this with the opposite attitude.

 

“I didn’t want to have a soulmate,” Keith admitted.  “I didn’t like the idea of totally changing my life for a complete stranger.  I don’t feel like that now, though. It’s more like...a shift in direction, I guess. I thought everything would be upended, but now it’s like refining my path or something.  I don’t know. We just met but I can tell you’re not going to make me change anything I don’t want to. It’s like ‘Oh, I met him. Now I don’t need to worry about that’ or something.  Sorry, I’m kinda rambling.”

 

“It’s fine,” Shiro smiled.  “I like hearing you talk.”

 

Keith blushed a little.  He wasn't used to talking for this long.  

 

(And Shiro _liked_ it!)  

 

“It’s like letting out a breath I didn’t know I was holding,” Keith continued softly, “but it’s still a lot to process.”

 

Shiro nodded his understanding, and his smile was so gentle and inviting that Keith found himself tracing it with his finger without meaning to.  

 

“Are you still jealous that I kissed him?”

 

That wasn't why Keith had done that, but it was also a little true, so he nodded.

 

“Will it help if I kiss you?”

 

And what could Keith say but “yes”?

 

~*~*~

 

 _This_ was fireworks.  This was sparks and thunder and flying and being centered and grounded all at once.  Keith made a soft noise against his lips and kissed back, and Shiro knew he felt it, too.  As tired as they both were, they clung tightly to each other, and Shiro found himself urged closer still.  He moved a hand down to Keith’s lower back and Keith arched in response. It took less than a minute for their kisses to turn frantic and their hands desperate, and Shiro wanted so much more.  It seemed like Keith might, too, because he was hard and rutting, but this wasn't something Shiro was going to mess up. He pulled back with a gasp.

 

“We don’t have to go this fast,” he said, breathing hard.  His heart was hammering in this chest and his cock was loudly insisting that yes, they very much _did_ need to go this fast, and Shiro ignored it.

 

Keith’s eyes were dazed and his lips were kiss bitten, and it was a very good look on him.  He blinked back into focus.

 

“Don’t overthink it because of me. If it’s a mistake, then we’re making it together and we can fix it together.  Unless you don’t want to do more,” Keith added quickly.

 

Shiro was trembling from want, and it was all he could do to nod dumbly and dive back in for more.  The joy he’d felt at finally, finally, finally finding his soulmate was burning into something even brighter.  He hadn’t just found his soulmate--he’d found _Keith_.  

 

“Do you feel well enough to top?” Keith asked in between kisses.

 

Shiro’s brain ground to a halt.  A shiver ran down his spine and he had to swallow before speaking.  “God, yes, I want that. I-I’ve got lube, but no condoms.”

 

“Werewolves can’t get or transmit STDs, so I’m fine with it if you are.”

 

Shiro had actually managed to forget that his soulmate was a werewolf, and he chastised himself for thinking with his penis.  At least he’d remember to _ask_ about the condoms.

 

“Anything else I should know?” Shiro asked as he fumbled with the nightstand drawer.   

 

“Nothing that relates to sex,” Keith said.  “Is it okay if I lie on my stomach for this?”

 

Having successfully wrangled the bottle of lube, Shiro turned around and saw Keith laid out, his bare back, no longer hidden by blankets.

 

“Yeah,” Shiro croaked, staring at the gorgeous expanse of muscle and skin.  He ghosted his fingers over it reverently.

 

Beautiful.  

 

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

 

~*~*~

 

“Is it okay if I use my right hand?”

 

It took Keith a full ten seconds to process why Shiro had asked that.

 

“Oh!  Because it’s a prosthetic?  That’s fine. You can use whichever hand you’re most comfortable with,” Keith said.  He’d noticed the arm, of course, but it had not occurred to him to be bothered by it.  Clearly someone had, though, or Shiro wouldn’t have brought it up. Keith frowned. He’d like to find that person and have a very long “talk” with them.

 

Keith heard the telltale pop of the lube bottle being opened.

 

“You aren’t going to ask how I lost it?” Shiro said quietly.

 

“I do want to know about it,” Keith admitted.  ( _I want to know everything about you_ ).  “Can you tell me later…?  I assume it’s not a happy story.  Right now, I just want to feel this with you.”  Was that selfish? Maybe he should ask; it might be important to Shiro for Keith to know.  After all, Keith would not have been okay with sleeping with Shiro before telling him he was a werewolf.  There’s certain things you tell someone before making that step.

 

When he replied, however, Shiro’s voice was full of relief.  “It isn’t a happy story, and right now, what we’re doing _is_ happy.  I’d rather save it, too.”  He kissed down Keith’s back.

 

Keith was glad he was on his stomach.  It hid the blush blossoming on his face and creeping down his chest.  Sure, he was nervous and embarrassed anyway, but there was something so _intimate_ about the chaste affection Shiro was giving him, like something a proper lover would do.  

 

“It’s badass.  Your arm,” Keith mumbled into the pillow.  Oh god, that might have been offensive. Shiro was _missing a limb_ and that’s the kind of thing most people would consider a sensitive subject.  Thankfully, Shiro chuckled.

 

“It’s hightech, but I don’t know about badass.  No lasers or anything, sorry.”

 

“That’s okay.  I don’t want lasers in my ass.”

 

Shiro laughed harder at that.  “Okay, fair warning, my hand is cold sometimes, but hopefully the lube is warm enough now.  Let me know if this doesn’t feel good.”

 

Warm fingers slid between his cheeks and pressed against his hole, massaging.  Keith shifted his weight, embarrassed by how much he wanted this. It wasn't even that he wanted the sex--which he most certainly did; he was horny as hell now--but _fuck_ if he didn’t want to be claimed by this man.  It was really starting to sink in--hah! Pun--that he was going to be fucked by the hottest man he’d ever seen, and his werewolf side preened at the idea of being connected to such an attractive and worthy mate.  

 

 _Mine_.

 

Keith barely bit back a whine as Shiro pressed in a finger.  He’d fingered himself before, but he could already tell it was going to be an entirely different experience to be fingered by someone else, especially by someone with larger, more satisfying hands.

 

“‘s fine to use two.  I’ve fingered myself before,” Keith croaked, like the ultimate sex beast that he was.  Shiro was being so damn gentle and sweet and murmuring all kinds of little praises, and it was embarrassing as hell.  He’d never had anyone treat him like he was precious before, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do back.

 

“Just don’t want to hurt you, baby,” Shiro said, which was not fair at all, because wow--pet names made him blush _hard_.  “I don’t know how to do this.”

 

(And why was that hot?  Keith really liked the idea of teaching Shiro what he liked, or he would’ve liked that if only he wasn't too fucking embarrassed to say anything.)

 

“You’re doing great,” Keith promised, biting back another groan.  Having Shiro’s thick fingers so deep was making him squirm. He did his best to relax, but all he wanted to do was clench on them, keep them inside.  

 

“Okay,” Shiro said softly, ducking down to kiss Keith’s shoulder.  “Let me know if that changes.”

 

Shiro scissored his fingers and this time Keith did groan.  Shiro was working him open to make room for himself and that was so fucking hot.  He pressed back onto Shiro’s fingers and pumped his hips as much as his tired body would allow.  

 

“You want more?” Shiro asked, intriguingly breathless.  

 

“Want _you_ ,” Keith said.

 

“Baby, it’s too soon.  I’ll hurt you,” Shiro said gently.

 

Keith shook his head.  “I’ll tell you if I need you to stop.”

 

Shiro kissed his shoulder again before pulling out his fingers.  Keith heard the lube cap snap open again as Shiro slicked himself up, and the anticipation was killing him.  He knew it was probably going to hurt some, but he wanted it to, a little. He didn’t have many specific fantasies about sex, but he’d always liked the thought of being worked open while his partner was already inside him.

 

As it turned out, the fantasy was not quite as sexy in practice, or at least not for a virgin.

 

Keith knew Shiro was pressing in slowly but he grimaced anyway.  It wasn't exactly painful, but it hardly felt good--not even in the realm of good, to be honest--and he wasn't mentally prepared for all of this.  This was sex with a stranger! A fucking hot stranger, sure, but Keith had never felt that comfortable with the idea of sex unless it was with someone he really knew, and yeah this was his soulmate, but Keith hadn’t planned on this, and--

 

“It’s okay,” Shiro’s deep and quiet voice murmured above him.  “We can stop at anytime. I won’t be offended at all.”

 

“I want this,” Keith said immediately.  He did; it was just intimidating and a little scary and he might have gotten a little too deep in his own head.  

 

“Me too,” Shiro admitted.

 

And _that_ helped a lot.  It was Shiro. They might not know each other yet, but Shiro wasn't a stranger, or at least not in a way that mattered.  Keith knew in his core that this man only wanted to take care of him. It turned out it wasn't the knowledge of his partner that he needed--it was the trust.

 

And Keith trusted Shiro.

 

“Can you lie down closer to me?  I’ll feel better if we’re touching,” Keith said.

 

“Let me know if I’m too heavy,” Shiro said, a clear apology in his voice.  He lowered himself to rest some of his weight on Keith’s back instead of keeping himself entirely on his elbows and knees.

 

“That’s nice,” Keith sighed.  The feeling of skin on skin was incredibly soothing and tension he didn’t know he was still holding ebbed away.  He relaxed under the warmth, sighing again. And wow--apparently relaxing was a sign to Shiro that it was okay to push in more and Keith hadn’t known there _was_ more and holy fuck how was there _this much_?  Didn’t humans have smaller cocks than werewolves?  Fuck he was so stretched and full and there was pressure on good places and a whimper fell from his lips without permission.

 

“S-sorry,” Shiro immediately stammered, freezing.  “Does it hurt?”

 

(No, this was the opposite of hurt, thank you very much, just embarrassing as hell.)

 

 

 

Keith shook his head and felt Shiro’s warm breath stutter over his neck, lips very nearly touching skin.  

 

“Will you be alright if I move?” Shiro whispered.

 

With his head turned to the side, Keith could see how Shiro’s fingers were digging into the sheets.  Just how badly did Shiro want him? The thought sent a shiver down his spine.

 

“Yes,” Keith whispered back.

 

Shiro began to rock into him.  It was slow and careful and yet the man was groaning.  Fresh desire curled in Keith’s gut at the sound. It might be too early for them to be in love, but it was definitely not too early for them to need and want each other, and somehow Keith already felt cherished.

 

“You’re so tight, baby,” Shiro panted.  “You sure it doesn’t hurt?”

 

“No!” Keith cried in panic, feeling Shiro pull back extra far, fearing he would stop.  “Don’t leave! Stay in me.”

 

“Of course, sweetheart, of course,” Shiro shushed him gently, pressing back in deep.  “I’m right here.” He cupped one hand over Keith’s and held his hip with the other.

 

“Stay, Shiro,” Keith said, feeling close to tears from pleasure and something else.  “Please, stay in me.”

 

“I promise, Keith, I promise,” Shiro said.  “I’m gonna stay in you till you come and then I’ll hold you all night.  Okay? I’m staying with you, baby.”

 

(God.  All those fucking pet names.)

 

Keith reached out a trembling hand and placed it on top of Shiro’s.  “Thank you,” he whispered. He swallowed, working up his courage. “It’s feeling really good.  Th-that’s why I whimpered. I want more.”

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shiro breathed reverently.  “Yeah, um. Me, too. Fuck.”

 

He began to move again and it was fantastic.  Keith let his whimpers out this time, tiny whines falling from his mouth with every thrust.  Shiro alternated between praises and swearing. Either option took Keith higher.

 

“Keith, you feel so good, so fucking,” Shiro grunted, voice going deeper and deeper.  “You’re so fucking gorgeous, baby, can’t believe it.”

 

“ _Shiro_ ,” Keith gasped.  It was all he could manage in response.

 

“Tell me what you need,” Shiro groaned.  “Y-you’re too good. I can’t-- _god_ \--I can’t last.”

 

Keith wormed his free hand under himself and squeezed his eyes shut as he gripped his cock, letting the force of Shiro’s thrusts push him into his fist.  He could feel his balls drawing up and pleasure mounting at the base of his spine.

 

“So close--ahh--Shiro,” he moaned.  “So close, so close so--ohhh _fuck_ fuck _Shiro_.”

 

Keith came with the comfort of his soulmate around him and the infinite pleasure of a thick, insistent cock thrusting inside him.  He was breathless and shaking as he shuddered through his orgasm, and he couldn’t help groaning when Shiro’s hips stuttered and then pressed hard as he emptied himself deep inside Keith.  

 

Shiro plastered Keith’s back with kisses while gingerly extracting himself and lying next to him.  The lovers curled into each with long sighs, and Keith didn’t know if he’d ever been more satisfied.  

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro finally collected himself enough to retrieve a washcloth to clean Keith off with.  It pleased something in him to care for his lover’s used body, and he would have preferred to take his time, but the need to hold and be held was too strong to ignore.  He was promptly pulling up the covers and snuggling closer to Keith.

 

“Sorry if that wasn't what you wanted,” Keith said quietly.

 

“What?  Why wouldn’t it have been?” Shiro asked in alarm.  This was his soulmate--of course it was what he wanted!  Had he given the impression he didn’t enjoy it? Because he _did_.

 

Keith scrunched up his face.  “You seem like the kind of guy who would, I dunno, set up a bunch of candles and rose petals for your first time with someone.  So, sorry that you didn’t get to do that. If you wanted to, I mean.”

 

Yikes.  It was embarrassing just how close to home that was.  “We can do that for our second time and it will be just as special,” Shiro promised.  It would be, too. Once they were feeling stronger, they could take their time, explore each other and find all their sensitive places.  He was already looking forward to it.

 

Keith bit his lip and dragged his eyes slowly up and down Shiro’s form.  “Could we maybe save that for our third time…?”

 

What?  Why would they save it for--oh.  _Ohhh_.  Oh god.

 

“I don’t know if I can just yet,” Shiro said regretfully.  “I’m still tired.” Soon, though. His cock was certainly getting interested.

 

Keith giggled. “That’s fair.” He sighed happily and snuggled closer.  “Later?”

 

“I take it this means you liked it,” Shiro smirked, brushing back a stray lock of Keith’s hair.

 

“Shut up,” Keith mumbled, ducking his head down.

 

Shiro laughed and kissed his forehead. “I did, too. Let’s get some rest, and then later we can fuck like rabbits, or werewolves.  Whatever you prefer.”

 

“You’re a punk,” Keith smiled, “but I like you.”

 

“I like you, too,” Shiro smiled back.  

 

Wrapped up in each other and utterly happy, they fell asleep in minutes.

 

**Day 31**

Keith really hadn’t wanted to have his life upended by a stranger, but it was less than a week into meeting his soulmate before he wanted to move in together.  Purely due to logistics, however, he’d had to wait until the end of the semester. It was absolute torture--because Lance would _not_ stop teasing him about it.  

 

Shiro, of course, was a fucking angel.  Werewolves or not, he was delighted to be a part of Keith’s family, and they in turn were delighted with him.  Keith could hardly blame them. Every time they parted, he looked forward to the moment he saw him again. He was a total sap (Lance had used the word “besotted”), and he really didn’t care.  The smile Shiro got on his face when he looked at him? Yeah. Melted on the spot.

 

So it was that, less than a month after he started seeing color, Keith unpacked the last his boxes and could consider himself fully moved in to soulmate’s house.

 

Finally.

 

Keith grinned as he heard a key turn in the lock.  He had just finished his preparations and here was Shiro, right on time.

 

“Hey sweetheart,” Shiro said as he walked in, his face immediately breaking out into his customary, heart-melting smile.  

 

“Hi,” Keith said, bounding forward to pull him into a kiss.  

 

Shiro’s hands naturally settled on his waist and anchored him close.  He hummed in appreciation at Keith’s enthusiasm and, when they parted, his eyes were bright with tender mischief.  

 

“Did you miss me?” he asked.  

 

“A little,” Keith conceded.  “I was pretty busy, though.”

 

“Getting ready for tomorrow night?”

 

They were hosting a party in celebration of their relationship and as a more official welcome-to-the-family for Shiro.  Or at least, that had been their original intention. It turned out several of their friends were soulmates, too, so now their party was in honor of those matches as well.  

 

“Nope.  Getting ready for tonight,” Keith said.

 

“Did the party get moved up?” Shiro asked, a little alarmed.  “We still need to get more cups.”

 

“No, this is something just for you,” Keith smiled.  He kissed the tip of Shiro’s nose and threaded their fingers together, giving his hand a tug.  “C’mon. I’ll show you.”

 

He lead Shiro to their bedroom and when he opened the door, Shiro gave a quiet gasp.  Their bed was covered in rose petals and candles filled the room with soft light and a hint of a sweet and spicy scent.

 

“I know it’s not our first or second time, but I still wanted to do for this for you,” Keith said softly.  He felt a little shy again for some reason, seeing the joy on Shiro’s face. “It’s why I kept asking you to top, actually.  Don’t get me, wrong I love bottoming and you’re an amazing top, but I thought it would be nice to save a ‘first’ for you, if you wanted to, um, do that now.”

 

Shiro captured Keith’s face in his hands and pulled him into a passionate and lingering kiss.

 

“Want you anyway I can have you, baby,” he whispered against Keith’s lips.  “You’re wonderful. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Takashi,” Keith whispered back.  “Let me show you how much.”

 

Shiro grinned as he shut the door, and the soulmates started their happily ever after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say that Lance 100% trolls the hell out of Shiro by telling him all kinds of “werewolf mating rituals” and making him buy Keith chew toys and leashes and stuff. It takes Shiro waaaaay longer than it should to catch on. 
> 
> It’s not uncommon for soulmates to do the do within a day of meeting, provided they’re both sexually mature. People can meet their soulmates as toddlers, so obviously that’s a different reaction. OMG ANGST AU: people meeting their soulmate as infants and of course they can’t talk or tell someone “that’s my soulmate”, and they’re a baby anyway so they can’t remember the person correctly, and they grow up seeing color and have no idea how to find their soulmate!!!!! FeeEEeeLlss~
> 
> Sorry I didn’t include werewolf lore. This thing ended up longer than I planned without the lore, so I skipped it. >_< The main thing is that there used to be a lot of werewolves and vampires and fairies and things, but they’ve hunted more or less to extinction. Werewolves are still around because it was easier for them to blend in. Werewolves can breed with humans and there is a really high chance the child will be a werewolf, but it’s not a guarantee. 
> 
> Not that you should be getting your sex education from a fanfic, but virgins can have STDs. There are types that can be acquired at birth or via sharing needles and of course you can transmit a lot of STDs orally. Buuut I always find it weird to write non-sexually active characters as having condoms on hand, especially virgin characters, so there ya go. Also, condoms aren’t sexy. And smut should be sexy.
> 
> So there.
> 
> I left the rest of the shipping vague, but feel free to assume Hunk is with Shay or Romelle, and Lance is with Pidge or Allura, and Matt could be with Romelle, which is a cute and underrated ship imo. Sorry there’s not an option for Punk. >_<
> 
> Adam lives, btw. He ends up in a room next to Curtis or Curtains or whoever he is. They get to be gay and alive together and actually have conversations! 
> 
> I was going to have a second round o’ smut but tbh, the final portion of the fic (by which I mean Day 3) was plenty long enough as it is, lol. I was also considering a third round o’ smut for the epilogue, but again: long enough. This fic was supposed to be 10k and I’m over 15k, so… yup. The boys *inspire* me, okay?! That, or we could say that I put 150% into every fic I write? XD
> 
> I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE I WAS PAIRED WITH HCHANO!!! I’ve read her *gorgeous* webcomic, and I had no idea she did Sheith stuffs until a little before we got matched, and she can confirmed I yelled about it a lot. She is amazing. ;^; I do not deserve to have my works graced by her art. <3333 Major blessings to her and to Seiteki for once again being an amazing beta. In case you can't see the world's most hilarious gif, you can find it here: https://twitter.com/hchanooo/status/1125147398437621760

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Doggo is a Shiro's Best Friend by Saasan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341779) by [taikodragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon)




End file.
